A controlling material formed by processing a resin composition comprising an insecticidal ingredient into a sheet or a net is widely used to control pests. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a resin composition comprising pyrethroid as an insecticidal ingredient, and a pest controlling material formed by processing the resign composition. These compositions and materials however do not have sufficient performance, and it has been thus desired to provide a resin composition and a pest controlling material each having an excellent control efficacy against pests.